Once An Avatar
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: Optimus Prime gathers a team of four Avatar's Roku,Aang, Alex and Korra as an unexpected enemy declars war, can the four Avatar's work together to stop this enemy or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

HI guys here is the first chapter of Once An Avatar it is a story that brings together four Avatar's, Roku, Aang, Alex and Korra review and enjoy.

_**The Crystal Of Power has awakened, it has fallen into the hands of humans, but our forces our Wraiths ready for battle, they will take it back and with the help of our ally they humans will fall….**_

Secret NEST facility 2012 AD

A helicopter landed as the personnel evacuated from the facility, Optimus Prime stood next the Helicopter and walked to William Lennox

"How bad is it?" he asked

"Right now sir?" Lennox asked and Optimus nodded "not good"

"I can see that" Optimus said noticing the evacuation

"The Crystal is unlike anything we've seen before" Lennox said as they walked into the building "Alec is examining every bit of it right now"

In a laboratory scientists were examining The Crystal it had strange energy glowing around it and a man dressed in a black cloak approached Optimus

"It's acting strange" he explained "the crystal is uh" he looked at the crystal which shot a beam of energy "misbehaving"

"How harmful will be?" Lennox asked

"Not sure right now" Alec explained "but the crystal is giving off small doses of lightning"

Lennox looked at Optimus but then back at Alec "that can be harmful" he looked around for someone "where's Lux?"

"Oh" Alec sighed "the boy?" he looked behind him as Lux was watching them "up in his room as usual"

"Sir" Lux said and they walked towards the Crystal "I've examined every inch of the crystal and it appears to be opening"

"Opening?" Optimus asked intrested "what like a door"

"Yes but not to your world sir" Lux explained "doors open from both sides don't they?" just then the crystal emitted huge crackles of electricity and a boy with black hair, dark robes and a spear came from the portal standing still and smiling evilly

"Sir" Lennox said "I'm gonna have to ask you to put down the spear"

The boy considered this for a moment but then he shot a beam of fire directly from the spear at Lennox which missed him by inches

"Fellow machines, humans" The boy chuckled "you needn't fear me, I am Sky of Corascuant" he walked down some steps and neared Lux "you have a heart" then tapped his spear on Lux's chest which began changing his mind he looked at Optimus and Lennox "I bring glad tidings of a world made free and freedom is the world's great lie"

"You talk about peace" Optimus said "but we think you mean the other piece" then Alec started to remember something about Sky

"Your Sky" Alec gasped "the brother of Avatar Alex" Sky walked forward to Alec and began to change his mind to "once you accept this in your heart there will be no place left for you"

Lennox went for the Crystal as Optimus exited the building, Lennox went for the crystal but Sky said

"I'm going to need that"

"Why, Earth has no quarrel with your people" Lennox told him "you couldn't possibly need" then Lux cut in

"Sky" Lux said "Major Lennox is stalling" Sky looked puzzled but then Alec said

"He's right, this whole building's about to collapse"

"Well" Sky chuckled "let's get out of here" then they started to walk out but Lux shot Lennox in the knee and then they walked out passing Epps

"Who's that?" Epps asked Lux noticing Sky

"They didn't tell me" Lux lied but then some static came from Epps's com

"Epps" Lennox said "Lux has been compromised" just then Sky fired some more shots at Epps who dodged them and began to chase after them while Lennox tried to get out of the building he did and entered the helicopter Epps's car crashed while the Copter was shot down. The whole building exploded

"Optimus?" Lennox asked over the comms wondering what to do

"Yes" Optimus replied "our worst fears have been confirmed, as of right now we are war"

"What do we do?" Lennox asked then Optimus smiled as he knew exactly what to do…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is chapter 2 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend Of Korra or Transformers or any of the characters in this story excepts my OC'S Alex and Sky

* * *

Chapter 2: Phase 2

* * *

Optimus Prime was standing in front of a big screen telling the worlds leaders about the threat of Sky

"So what your saying" A World Leader said "that this Coruscuant is declaring war?"

"No" Optimus replied angrily "not Coruscaunt, Sky"

"But what about the other one?" A World Leader asked "his brother?"

"For all we know" Optimus explained "Avatar Alex is a friendly but he's worlds away and he can't help us"

"With all due respect" A World Leader said "I think it's time we use Phase 2 Optimus"

"No" Optimus snapped "using the Phase 2 weapons would be all out war I just need a team to bring Sky in"

"The Avatar's Initiative was shut down" A Leader reminded "you know that Optimus"

"Yes" Optimus said "but we can't win this war without" a Leader interrupted him

"Without what a bunch of freaks?"

"They're not freaks" Optimus reminded "they are our only hope, we need the Avatar more than ever"

"Fine" The Leaders all said "but be warned Prime if your team fails your Autobots and NEST will be shut down"

"I understand" Optimus replied "to have the advantage we need peace keepers"

* * *

The TARDIS

* * *

Avatar Alex was fixing the TARDIS and fiddling with wires

"Ahsoka!" he called and Ahsoka Tano came down the steps

"Yes master?" she asked

"Hand me that thermo coupling" Alex said pointing to a red wire, she handed it to him and he put it in the control panel then a hologram of a young woman appeared

"Operating" The woman said "I am Idris how may I help you?"

"Nothing" Alex laughed "for now" he turned to Ahsoka "brilliant"

"I know" Ahsoka laughed "this place needed another girl particularly an AI" Alex walked forward to Ahsoka and kissed her they broke apart

"Thanks to you Snips" Alex laughed "I won't have to talk to myself anymore, and how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Amazing" Ahsoka laughed then the Cloister Bell rang and the AI turned itself on

"Avatar Alex?" The AI said "there is a William Lennox at the door"

"Tell him I'm not in" Alex said happily and Ahsoka smiled the AI did so but turned back on again

"He's insisting" The AI explained "it's of national importance" Alex sighed took out a comlink

"You have reached the hologram of Avatar Alex please leave your incredibly annoying message after the tone!" then the TARDIS doors opened and William Lennox stepped inside

"See you've redecorated" Lennox said then he sat down on one of the chairs "many times"

"Well I uh" Alex stammered then Ahsoka walked forward to him happily

"Hi Will" and Alex was shocked at her

"Will?" he asked "I thought his first name was just Lennox?" then he began to be jealous "how did you guys get so friendly?"

"That doesn't matter" Lennox replied "Avatar Alex we're facing a security threat" he handed him a file "we're building a team"

"Is it about The Avatar's Initiative?" Ahsoka asked then Alex and Lennox looked at her she then said "of which I know nothing about"

"Yeah" Alex muttered then he looked at the files of the different team members and their origins "but I thought that idea was scrapped, trashed and I didn't qualify"

"I didn't know that" Ahsoka said

"Yeah now what was that for?" Alex pondered "oh yeah I'm volatile, self obsessed and don't play well with others"

"I knew that" Ahsoka muttered she then watched as Alex brought up a hologram of the team members and one showed a clip of Aang in the Avatar State and one of Avatar Roku battling a Volcano

"Whoa" Ahsoka gasped she turned to Alex "I have some studying and you have some homework a lot of homework" she then exited the TARDIS

Alex then turned to Lennox "why do you want me?"

"Avatar Alex" Lennox said "there are some questions you don't wanna find the answer to"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked but Lennox had already exited the TARDIS and Alex turned back to the images of the different team members


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here is Chapter 3 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: The Team Assembled

* * *

Korra was training with Tenzin when a hologram appeared in the sky and a giant robot appeared they prepared to fight but the robot didn't offer any form of confrontation

"Avatar Korra" the robot said "I am Optimus Prime and we need you more than ever"

"Why?" Korra asked it was strange talking to a hologram but she knew why Optimus needed her

"The entire world is at war" Optimus explained "not just in our dimension but in others as well we need you for The Avatar's Initiative, the other members apart from Avatar Alex has been assembled"

"Who's Avatar Alex?" Korra asked "I've never heard of Avatar Alex"

"He is a new Avatar who resides on the planet of Coruscaunt" Optimus explained "his brother Sky is a serious threat he has stolen an ancient cybertronian relic known as The Crystal Of Power" a holographic image of The Crystal was shown and an image of Sky was shown "if you choose to accept this mission step through this time portal" and a portal opened "do you accept this mission?"

"Well" Korra stammered "OK let me get this straight, crazy alien dude steals a crystal that will destroy the universe" she looked at Tenzin then back at the portal "hell yes"

"Then step inside" Optimus said happily "and your journey will begin" she did so but she screamed as the thrill the portal sent her through time.

* * *

Korra awoke groggily as two people stood behind her one was a boy about 12 years old the other figure was an old man who was wearing Fire Nation robes

"She must be weary" the old man said "that portal gives you that feeling"

"Are you kidding?" the boy said "when I went through it I almost threw up"

"Uh" Korra groaned her vision came to and she saw the two people standing over her

"Finally" Aang said "we were worried that you were dead"

"What?" Korra gasped she stood up "I could've died?"

"Well" Roku said he stammered trying to find the right words "that can happen"

"Oh" Korra sighed "thanks for the tip" she then went to sleep

* * *

When Korra awoke she found herself sitting in a room with a table and chairs the two people she saw were sitting on the same chairs the robot from the hologram Optimus Prime was standing in front of the table

"Team" Optimus said "welcome as you all know I have called you here because you have extensive knowledge of the four elements and you are Avatar's"

"What's so special about us?" Aang asked

"As of right now the world is at war" Optimus explained he then switched on a hologram of Sky "with this boy, he stole an ancient Cybertronion artifact and we need you to defeat him and bring this artifact back"

"That's Sky?" Korra asked disbelieving "we could take him down easily"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Optimus warned "he took loads of NEST intel from our destroyed base and left with some personal bodyguards, Alec of the Volturi and Senator Lux Bonteri"

"I still think we could take him" Korra muttered

"We were supposed to have another member of the team" Roku said "Avatar Alex?"

"Unfortunately" Optimus explained to them "Avatar Alex and his padawan Ahsoka Tano has been delayed elsewhere"

"So in other words" Aang said "they're not coming"

"Yes" Optimus replied hopelessly "it is up to you three to find and stop Sky from releasing his army and giving them The Crystal Of Power"

"Just one problem" Korra said "we don't know where he is"

"No we don't" Optimus said "but William Lennox is looking for him right now as well as Alec's sister Jane"

"OK" Korra laughed really liking the sound of the mission "let's do it" then they got up and went to work


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here is Chapter 4 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Megatron's Threat

* * *

Sky sat down contemplating his thoughts, he thought of the time he met him Megatron loyal servant to Unicron the Transformer god of death, oh how he wished he could blast them into space dust but he began to have a flashback his first meeting with Megatron

Megatron handed him a scepter "the tip" he pointed to the edge "was made from Dark Energon it will allow you to take over anyone's mind" Sky wondered out loud _if these fools were so powerful you would think they'd have The Crystal Of Power now_

Megatron if reading Sky's mind said "you dare mock him, he who hand crafted that scepter from the very power it was made from"

Sky stammered "I was wondering why you don't collect the Crystal yourself"

"Because" Megatron explained "that fool Optimus Prime has kept it hidden for all these years, but you a human we can trust should be able to get the Crystal without harming Optimus I want to kill him myself"

"I'll try" Sky said smirking "but I'm not sure I won't be able to control myself"

Megatron growled at this "you're lucky your alive just now but if you dare mock our power once again my master won't be to happy"

"True" Sky chuckled "but what happen's when you fail, will you be cast out, like I was?"

Megatron grabbed Sky's throat in anger "you're one to talk about being cast out, weren't you cast out of your planet by your own people"

"I was supposed to be the Avatar" Sky coughed "the rightful Avatar but my brother was chosen instead of me"

"You're right" Megatron laughed then he let Sky go "know this former Jedi if you fail there will be no world on which you can hide on, no realm in which you can seek redemption. For he will find you and when he does you think you know pain, my master will give you something sweeter than pain"

Sky gulped then he returned to the present contemplating on Megatron's threat did he really mean that? he wondered out loud of course he did OK just focus return the Crystal to Unicron and then take revenge on them later

"Hey!" Alec called and Sky came out of his train of thought he looked at the Crystal then at the Vampire "you alright"

"Yes" Sky lied "I'm fine" he walked to him "what is the Crystal showing you?"

"Everything" Alec laughed "the whole of space and time"

"And how does that feel Alec?" Sky asked

"Amazing" Alec laughed

"Quite whining" Lux called he was loading a pistol then he looked at Sky "you only took him so hid pathetic excuse for a sister and her coven wouldn't come looking for him"

"That's right" Sky said "and do you know why I took you Senator Bonteri?"

"Why?" Lux asked

"I took you" Sky said walking to Lux "so I could have a bit of fun killing you after I'm done here"

"Oh" Lux gulped "sorry" he continued loading his pistol

"And what did the Crystal show you?" Sky asked interested

"My next target" Lux replied with an evil smile he then loaded his pistol once more and Sky smiled evilly


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys here is Chapter 5 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: A Capture

* * *

Alex was studying holograms of the Crystal and secret NEST Intel nothing as to who the culprit was in there

A voice made him jump it was Ahsoka's "Master?" he turned round and looked at her

"Yes" he said walking to her "I was just studying for information as to who or what stole the Crystal"

"I've been digging up on that too" Ahsoka explained "this seems like Sky's work"

"But he's dead" Alex reminded "I burned his body myself at Lake Silencio"

"I know" Ahsoka told him "but what if some form of him survived" she stammered a bit "I know it seems crazy but I sensed a disturbance in the force just before William arrived"

"William?" Alex asked her jealous "how did you guys meet anyway?"

"It was a while ago" Ahsoka explained "before I discovered you weren't dead, well we got friendly"

"Sounds like more than that" Alex muttered "anyway you were saying about Sky?"

"Maybe it's nothing" Ahsoka stammered "I don't want to worry you"

"No no" Alex told her "tell me"

"OK" Ahsoka stammered "during the battle of The Southern Air Temple, while I was his hostage I sensed a strange energy around him"

"Like he was planning this" Alex realized "part of him survived the blow" his eyes widened in shock "I have to go"

"I'm coming with you" Ahsoka said

"No" Alex told her "Sky is too powerful and without his master he is even more dangerous"

"If you're telling me to stay out of this" Ahsoka snapped "think again, I'm coming with you" she walked to the TARDIS and closed the door, Alex ran into the TARDIS and closed the door as well

* * *

Korra and the team were looking for Sky on holograms of places where he might go

Just then a beeping came from somewhere, the town of Volterra, Italy

"Gotcha" Korra laughed she ran up to the rest of the team "found him"

"Where is he?" Optimus asked then he saw the map and an image of Sky was shown wearing normal human clothes "he isn't exactly hiding"

"No" Korra said "it looks like he's looking for something"

"We have to warn Jane" Optimus told the team "Sky is in her location" he tapped some buttons and the image of a woman with short blonde hair appeared as a hologram

"I'm a little busy Optimus" she snapped

"Jane" Optimus explained "Sky is in your location"

Unaware to Optimus and the team the same hologram image was playing in the TARDIS

"I know that" Jane laughed but she gasped "look's like I've been spotted" she looked at an a tall person "pain" the person felt immediate pain as her eyes lit up bright red but another man jumped on Jane and knocked her out

"JANE" everyone yelled, Alex was the most worried he tapped some buttons on the TARDIS and then it flew off into the Time Vortex lightning shitting it in it's path

"We have to rescue her" Korra told Optimus

"I know" Optimus said "that is your next mission, no doubt Avatar Alex received the the transmission as well"

"Well then" Roku said "let's go to Volterra" and a portal appeared


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys here is Chapter 6 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6: Subjugation

* * *

The team entered the town of Volterra, Avatar Alex hadn't arrived yet although they knew he was coming they searched over and over the city for any sign of Jane but she was no-where to be found. Korra looked around at the surroundings and deciding that they were not to different from Republic City

"Right" she said and Aang and Roku looked at her "let's start looking for clues"

"Why?" Roku asked and Aang seemed to agree with him

"Yeah who put you in charge?"

"No-one" Korra stammered "but I spotted Sky in this city so I should be the one in charge"

"It doesn't matter" Roku said "who's in charge, we just have to find Sky" then the team heard screaming around the area

"Yeah I think" Korra stammered "we should start there"

"Yeah" Aang said then he ran up to the town but Korra and Roku stayed

"He's so reckless" Korra muttered "he's gonna get himself killed"

* * *

A crowd of people screamed as Sky walked out of a huge building carrying a suitcase and in a flash of light his clothes changed iinto clothes that a king would wear

"KNEEL!" he yelled but the people continued to scream and run from Sky but multiple versions appeared cutting of their escape "I SAID KNEEL!" hesitating they did so and Sky smiled and chuckled softly "isn't that not better?" he asked them but none of them answered Sky continued his monologue "you crave subjugation, you were made to be ruled and in the end you will always kneel"

Tired of Sky's monologue an old man stood up and said "not to boys like you"

Sky jusy smirked and said quietly "there are no boys like me"

* * *

In a dark room Jane was tied to a chair alone but when she heard a familiar sound she smiled

"Thought I'd gotten rid of you" she chuckled as Alex cut the ropes with his lightsaber while Ahsoka stood next to the TARDES

"Never" Alex smiled he took her hand and they ran straight to it

* * *

"Look to your elder people Sky chuckled he raised his staff "let them serve as an example " he was a bout to fire some Dark Energon at the man when a gust of air knocked the staff right out of his hands

Aang was standing in front of the crowd and said "last time someone started making changes to Earth, we started disagreein"

"Ah" Sky snarled "the last of your kind, out of time"

"I'm not the one out of time" Aang chuckled then a NEST plane appeared out of thin air just as Sky gut his staff back

"SKY!" a voice yelled from the PA "DROP THE WEAPOND AND SURRENDER!" as usual Sky ignored this order and fired Dark Energon at the plane causing it to crash and Aang began a fight with him but quickly lost but then a burst of water knocked Sky of his feet and he saw Korra

"Make your move" she offered using firebending but seeing the threat of this Sky put up his hands and surrendered

"Good move" Korra laughed


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guyrs here is Chapter 7 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Guest

* * *

The team was flying back to the rendezvous point but something was wrong with the sky meanwhile Aang was talking about how Sky gave in too easily in Volterra to Korra

"So you think something's wrong?" Korra said looking at Sky who smirked at her then she turned back too Aang "I do too"

Sky looked nervously upwards as the blackend sky started to crackle with electricity, Aang npticed this in Sky's face and said with a smirk

"What's wrong afraid of a little lightning?"

Sky gave Aang a death look but replied softly "I'm not overly fond of what follows"

Just then a wooshing sound appeared and a boy dressed in robes appeared and grabbed Sky then he looked at the 3 Avatar's before disappearing

"Whoa" Aang gasped "who was that?"

"Another being from Coruscant?" Roku guessed then they noticed Korra getting out if the plane

"Doesn't matter" she replied "if that guy kills Sky then the crystal is lost" she took Aang's glider and jumped out of the plane

Aang stood up "wait" the pilot said "Aang these guys are from a different planet, so best sit this one out"

"There's only one planet sir" Aang said "and if there were others then the people wouldn't dress like that" then Aang got on Appa and followed Korra and the boy

Meanwhile Alex had Sky pinned to the ground with his lightsaber

"Oh" Sky chuckled "my brother"

"Where is the crystal?" Alex asked in anger

"I've missed you too" Sky chuckled

"I thought you dead" Alex gasped

"Did you mourn?" Sky asked

"We all did" Alex replied with sadness "why now?"

"I seek to rule this world brother" Sky explained

"By being a tyrant" Alex snapped "we fought together, we played together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remembered a shadow, a shadow of my former self"

"Now listen here brother" " Alex started to say he raised his lightsaber but a pile of earth hit him in the face sending him flying across the ground

"I'm listening" Sky said happily he sat down watching and waiting for Avatar's Korra and Alex begin fighting

Recovering Alex stood up and said with a snarl "do not touch me again" as Korra smiled at him

"Ha" she laughed "then don't take my stuff"

"I need to stop Sky" Alex explained

"Soon as we have the crystal" Korra chuckled "he's all yours until then" she used firebending to demonstrate "stay out of the way"

Chuckling slightly she walked away from Alex muttering too herself "tourist" just then something hit Korra straight in the back a powerful force that knocked her over she looked back and smiled "OK" then they began their fight


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys here is Chapter 8 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy the NEST Helicarrier is introduced in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 8:NEST Hellicarrier

* * *

Korra fought like she did un the pro-bending arena but clearly this was not her fight to win

Alex kept dodging every move Korra threw at him but then a gust of air hit Korra while the force hit Alex straight on the face

"Hey!" Aang's voice called and they both looked at Aang "that's enough"

"Master!" A female voice yelled and Jane and a Togruta followed Aang into the clearing, Ahsoka helped Alex up while Korra walked to Aang angry

"What are you doing?"

"Korra" Aang chuckled "meet" he pointed to Alex who was still angry after the fight "Avatar Alex "

Korra looked at Alex and chuckled "him" she said disbelieving "right"

"I heard that" Alex called "believe it or not I'm on your side"

"If you are" Aang chuckled "you're gonna have to put that weapon down"

"What?" Korra exclaimed "no bad call he loves his" just then Alex used the force on Korra to shut her up

"OK" Alex chuckled then he put his Lightsaber back into his cloak

"Good" Aang chuckled as Korra got back up "are we done here?"

"Yes" Alex chuckled just then a portal opened and they went back to NEST with Sky

* * *

Korra met with Lennox while the others helped guard Sky

"I don't know" Lennox grumbled "something tell's me that this is wrong"

"Me too" Alex called he walked forward to Lennox "why didn't you tell me it was Sky?"

"We had to be" Lennox started to say but Alex cut him of

"Don't give me that" he snapped "you could've told me this from the beginning"

"I promise" Lennox assured "Optimus will tell you everything after the briefing"

"Fine" Alex grumbled he looked back at the others and Sky who smirked evily

"What are you smirking at?" Korra growled

"Are you talking to me" Sky said with a hint of sarcasm "do you really think Prime will contain me?"

"Yes" she snarled preparing to use firebending but Roku grabbed her arm

"Don't" he said softly

"Why?" Korra asked angry but she knew the answer before Roku told her

"He's trying to bait you"

Just then the ground began to move , no not move hover,

"What is this?" Aang asked shocked

"A submarine?" Korra suggested Aang laughed at that idea

"They want me" he said sarcastic "in a compressed metal tube?"

"No" Lennox called then the team saw every NEST soldier run into a glass dome and Aang saw what they were standing on a huge Hellicarrier

"No" Aang chucked nervously "oh no this is much worse" then everyone ran inside the dome and the Hellicarrier vanished from sight

* * *

The team of Aang, Alex, Korra , Roku, Ahsoka and Jane sat in the briefing room Lennox walked in while they waited for Optimus

"Welcome!" he shouted "to the NEST Hellicarrier"

"NEST don't have Hellicarrieriers" Alex reminded "SHEILD does"

"They lent us one" Lennox explained "Optimus will be arriving in less then a minute"

"Excuse me?" Korra gasped "but how's a giant metal robot supposed to fit in here?" Alex, Ahsoka and Jane knew the answer the room was bigger on the inside than the outside just like the answe

"When will Optimus be here?" Roku asked

"When he's finished interrogating Sky" Lennox replied he pressed some buttons and holographic screens played "you can watch the interrogation on these screens"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys here is Chapter 9 of Once An Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Team Discussion

* * *

Sky chuckled evilly at Optimus remark about the cage he was kept in "it's an impressive cage, I'll give you that"

"This is built for something a lot stronger" Optimus explained "than you""Oh" Sky chuckled "I've heard" he walked around the cage "the boy who cannot control the Avatar State"

"That is none of your concern" Optimus growled, Sky smirked at him and looked at a hidden camera the team closely watched from different holographic images as Sky smirked evilly at Optimus

"Well of course" Sky chuckled "the boy is none of my concern but I want to know is how desperate were you?"

Optimus looked nervous for a second but then said "I do not understand

"How desperate were you?" Sky asked again he looked back at the camera and smirked as Alex watched impressed "when I arrived, when I declared war on your beloved planet" he moved to the edge of the cage ". How desperate were you and that you had to call on such lost creatures to defend you"

"How desperate was I?" Optimus snarled he moved forward to Sky's cage "you threaten our home with war and you steal a highly dangerous crystal, you talk about peace but you kill people cause it's fun" Sky smirked at this comment "you have made me very desperate, you might not be so glad that you did"

"Ohh" Sky sighed he chuckled a bit "it's burns you to have come so close"

Optimus looked nervous at this "what do you mean?"

"To have the Crystal" Sky chuckled "to have the power" he turned round "maybe unlimited power" he looked back at the hidden camera and smiled evily at the team "and for what?" he turned back at Optimus "a warm light for all mankind to share"

"Well let me know" Optimus chuckled "if real power wants a magazine or something" he walked away from Sky's cage but unoticed by him Sky smirked evily and laughed silently

* * *

Getting tired of this Aang switched of the hologram "he really grows on you doesn't he?"

Korra looked at Aang and laughed a bit but she turned to Alex "Sky's gonna drag this out" she looked at Alex and asked "what's his play"

"Well" Alex sighed "I don't know much but from what I do know is that Sky has an army called The Wraiths, They're not of Coruscaunt nor any planet known. He means to lead them into battle . They will win him the Earth. In return I would guess for the Crystal".

Korra chuckled in disbelieve "An army. From outer space"

Aang looked at her and said "So he's building another portal" the other's looked at him astounded "That's what he needs Lux Bonteri for"

Ahsoka and Alex looked up at this comment "Bonteri?" Ahsoka asked

"He is a senator from Onderon" Aang explained to them but Ahsoka stopped him

"He's a friend" Jane looked at Ahsoka and felt sorry for her

"Sky has them under some kind of spell. Along with my brother"

Korra walked towards Alex and Ahsoka wanting to know more about why Sky let them take him so easily "I wanna know why Sky let us take him. He's not leading an army from here" Aang chuckled at this and the team looked at him

"I don't think we should be focusing on Sky. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him"

At this comment Alex began to get a bit angry at Aang, Ahsoka held his hand to calm him down but Alex spoke to Aang anyway "I don't care how you speak! Sky maybe beyond reason, but he is of Coruscaunt and he is my brother!"

"He killed eighty people in two days" Jane reminded

Alex looked for a reason to defend Sky but he didn't have any so he just said "he's adopted"


End file.
